Star Lit Sky
by Alimoe
Summary: ONESHOT: After a campfire discussion Toph tries to image what stars look like but Aang wouldn't let her settle for anything less than 'seeing' them. Fluffy, AangToph drabble


**A/N:**_ A quick Aang/Toph fluffy drabble story. I honestly __should be working on my three papers due these next two weeks but nope instead I get hit by inspiration to write A/T fluff. I hope you enjoy. __  
_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender in __any means shapes or forms. _

** Description:**_ After a campfire discussion Toph tries to image what stars look like but Aang wouldn't let her settle for anything less than 'seeing' them_

* * *

It was late at night but I still couldn't sleep. My mind has been wandering to the conversation this evening around the camp fire Zuko lit up. The "_pleasant_" evening was brought up and in particularly how "_lovely_" the stars were. Talk about 'color' and other such lights don't _really_ bug me; I mean how can I miss something I never had? But . . They always got me thinking. 

I'm _trying_ to imagine what color would look like, but it was rather difficult in a world of 'black' and it different 'hues'. Heck I don't even know if what I 'see' is black! I can make out outlines and figures as different 'shades' and based on the description of the colors I've heard I _think_ my mind sees "black", shades of "grays", and "white". Which has me thinking . . . Sokka said stars were only specks of _white_ light in the sky.

I giggle to myself. Sokka was hit upside the head by Katara shortly after that explanation for being so inconsiderate since 'I don't get a _full_ grasp of the concept of 'light''. I giggle a little bit more while turning onto my back and returning to the thought of stars. Tonight I decided to leave an opening at the top of my earth tent – I realize that if it started to rain then I'd be screwed but that didn't matter. For tonight I'm going to allow myself to indulge in imagining that I can see and that right now I'm staring at the stars – they're only little white specks so it can't be that hard right?

"Toph. Pss, hey, Toph." I feel a light wind above my tent.

I sit up at this with a frown, "Where are you Twinkle Toes?" I whispered in a growl.

"Oh . . . Sorry." I feel the breeze coming from the top die down and Aang land perfectly on an earth limb after her smoothed it out. "Can you see me now?"

"Of course." I say half-annoyed. As if there was _any_ doubt that I'd be able to see him once he was on solid ground again. "Now what are you doing here?" I ask while tapping my right foot and crossing my arms.

"I want to show you something." Came the reply, I could hear the smile in his voice and catch the wide grin from the vibrations.

I mentally sigh – well whatever it he – he's awfully proud of himself. "Fine. What is it?" I ask, less than amused.

I can feel his grin grow wider and now I'm really curious as to what has the normally energetic boy even _more_ energetic than normal. A small wave of heat comes to my face as the thought that whatever this display was he found or made was just for me, but I quickly dismiss this thought – he was too wound up in Mother Hen to even _think_ of me.

"Give me your hand!" He said excitedly.

I hold out my right hand and feel him pick me up into the air for a moment before landing on the safety of a freshly merged flat top of my tent.

"Not bad Aang. That was quicker than normal."

I hear an excited intake of breath and feel the faint outline of his eyes go 'wider'- as the saying goes - before closing together to match his now huge grin. "Thanks Toph!"

"Yea, yea, don't get cocky now Twinkle Toes."

I feel his smile soften as he softly says "Yes ma'am" but that look doesn't seem to be one of hurt that I get when I usually shoot him down. I can't describe the smile I'm receiving but it feels 'warm'.

"Climb onto my back." He gently orders while turning around and kneeling so I can hop on.

"What!" I quickly ask. "Tell me why."

"Well usually I'd say hold onto my feet while using my glider but I have to usually start that up and then come back so you can grab onto my legs and since I know you wouldn't be able to sense me while in the air I figured I'll try to balance you on my back while riding my air scooter." He finished explaining with his normal grin but then moved his hand to appear like he's thinking. "Actually . . ."

"Uh-oh. What are you thinking Twinkle Toes, whatever it is don't -" Then his vibrations left last thing I could feel was him starting up his glider "-do it. . ." I finish lamely. _Great_ now what was he up to.

Suddenly I feel two objects go under my armpits and carry me off the comfort of ground and sight and into the air. All I can see now is the object that's carrying me, or rather the person who's carrying me.

"You better hold on tight." I hear him say with a small amount of laughter.

I raise my upper arms so that they rap around his calves and clutch my hands into his clothes. "You are so dead when you get down!" I shout back – not caring if I wake anyone in the camp sight up – well if we're still there that is – I _honestly_ don't know _where_ we are.

He just laughs and gives me one of his 'innocent' smiles before looking back up to direct where we're going. I must admit it's an odd feeling to only be able to see Aang.

Heh. I remember Aang once telling me that the first time he "really" saw me – the first time he heard me laugh - the _entire world_ turned into a blur and he could literally only see me in that moment. I didn't pay attention to that tale of course – assuming it was flattery so he'd get out of learning a more advance Earth Bending move but he swore it so be the truth. 'That's how I knew you'd be the only you who could teach me Earth Bending' He'd say with a grin. I still don't know if I believe that story but I think I understand the concept of the world being blurry except for that one person a lot better now. I mentally sigh; still . . . I wonder how much longer until I can see everything again.

"We're almost there." Aang told me as though reading my thoughts.

"How did ya-?"

"I could tell by your facial expressions." He answered before hearing the entire question.

"Hmm." Is all I reply, as a feel his small grin and his face looking forward once again.

"Okay here's the tricky part." He warns as I feel a shift in air and feel Aang retract his glider. I instantly hold his legs in a death grip – not really wanting to admit my initial fear when he did that. But instead I feel the air move slowly around me and can feel that Aang is twirling around his glider stick above his head – making a slow landing. **_Duh_** Toph, you've seen him land this way before! I _really_ want to hit myself on the head except we're still not on solid ground yet and my hands are better used to hold on for my life.

My toes are the first to hit the nice solid material I so fondly know as Earth. "Finally I can see!" I let out in relief. I place the rest of my feet on the ground to get a feel of where we are.

"Nothing much is here is there?" I ask as Aang lands next to me.

"Nope." He smiles, "It's an open clearing – nothing but barren dirt."

"And a few patches of grass." I add. "And their roots and roots of -"

"Okay!" He interrupted. "Well . . . Try to ignore those vibrations then . . ." He sounded a little disappointed.

I frown at myself, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings – I'm just stating the facts.

"J-just stay here! I'll be right back!" And with that he was gone – out of slight at least.

"A-Aang? Where are you going?" I don't like being here all alone, he did pick a good spot for the fewest amounts of vibrations – and it was a little unnerving to be here – all by myself, with **_NO_** clue as to where I was.

"Aang? You there?" I ask when thought I heard a few slight breezes above me.

Suddenly I feel this small flicker hitting the ground. "Aang?" I ask again but then I feel it again. Flicker. Flicker. Flicker. I move my head to stare straight ahead rather than upwards so my voice would project to Aang.

These vibrations were so pretty – sharp and punctual yet small and varied. They started off one by one before a few at a time would come, then – sometimes – three of them would hit at once to create a larger and more vivid vibration. They were so small though I couldn't get a feel of what they were. But I honestly didn't care – what I was seeing – these 'white' vibration specks – they were beautiful and I couldn't help but to smile while seeing this small show.

I know the show lasted a good chunk of time but I was still a little disappointed when I stopped see those small flickers. But I smiled contently, closed my eyes and looked downwards. "It was beautiful Aang, thank you." I say with all sincerity.

I feel a gust of wind before feeling his light feet back on the ground. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said while trying to hide a smile.

"_Really_? Well you just gave yourself up idiot." I said more loudly with a small laugh.

"I-I did? R-really?" He started stumbling with his words.

I laugh some more and walk towards him. "That and you're the only other person out here."

"Oh . . . Good point." He replies embarrassedly.

A sudden heat falls upon my cheeks at the thought of the effort he must've went though. I take his hand and feel his initial shock, before pulling him down enough to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Aang." I say again.

I feel his dopey grin spread wide across his face as his eyes seem to go 'googley'. I have to suppress a laugh at his expression while a blush seems to continue to rise to my face – I honestly never thought he'd react to _me_ like that.

I feel him shake his head a few times before his normal smile – strike that, a 'warm' smile – takes form. "You're welcome Toph; everyone should be able to see the stars."

I give a small smile in gratitude, "So you gonna take us back to the camp site?"

"Yea." And with that I felt a few air wafts before getting picked up under my armpits again.

I hang on like before and look up at Aang. "So what was it that you dropped to make those vibrations?"

I can feel a 'mischievous' smile from him as he replies, "You're not supposed to know what stars actually _are_ Toph. Where would the magic be if you did?"

I smirk while half rolling my eyes. "Whatever you say Twinkle Toes." I say with a small laugh.

**End  
**

* * *

_PS: If you're really wondering what Aang tossed down it was a handful of individual grains of sand - separated by air bending and tossed down harshly enough to get a strong 'white' vibration with strong air currents pushing it down. And, yes, he does do all of this while on his air scooter off to the side so Toph can't 'see' him._


End file.
